


Hopeful Future

by twinsarein



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, First Time, M/M, Porn, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman has a problem, and he needs his greatest enemy to help him solve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribe_protra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scribe_protra).



Clark looked up at Lex’s strong, pale body as he pushed his hips up against the other man’s ass.

A hiss slid from between Lex’s lips as the thick tentacle inside of him was driven in even deeper. “Fuck, Clark! More!”

Shuddering at the growled demand, Clark did his best to oblige. His tentacles were newly acquired, and they seemed to have a mind of their own. Luckily, their goals and his had lined up exactly, so far.

By concentrating, Clark was able to get some of the thinner ones moving where he wanted them. Two snaked with sinuous grace up Lex’s torso, which was sweaty from exertion and passion, and flicked against both his nipples. A third slithered around Lex’s hard cock, probing at the tiny, leaking slit. It slid in gently.

Lex’s head snapped back, and a long, harsh moan was dragged from his throat. The sound made Clark’s head spin, along with all the sensations being delivered from each extra appendage.

The ring Lex usually wore was in a lead-lined box, hastily shoved inside when Lex understood exactly what Clark had been asking of him when he’d arrived earlier in the evening.

Clark wasn’t sure why Lex had agreed to help him, but he found he really didn’t want to think about it just then. Although, it did make him feel hopeful for the future.

When the thick tentacle inside of Lex started to expand, however, putting pressure against that spot inside of Lex, and increasing the friction Clark was experiencing, Clark decided to think about it later.

Lex’s hips stilled, as he adjusted to the fuller feeling, and he looked down at Clark, a drop of sweat falling from the tip of his nose. “You said a witch put a spell on you, when you flew into a meeting of her coven? How exactly did she say to break it?”

Trying to focus on Lex’s questions, Clark stalled for time. “You getting tired out already, Lex? Want the curse lifted?”

Rotating his hips, and squeezing his muscles around the length inside of him, Lex looked down at Clark with an expression of derision. “Hell, no! I am wishing she’d told you how to use them though. You ever going to move again?”

Refocusing on the man above him, Clark used his strength to easily flip them over. If this was their only time, then he was going to make the most of it. Again, the tentacles seemed to agree, as every one of them started to caress a different part of Lex.

When the multiple sensations finally drove both men into overload, they went rigid and then slumped together on the bed in Lex’s penthouse. Eventually, Lex propped himself up and looked down the long line of Clark’s body. Reaching out, he touched one of the quiescent tentacles. “Looks like it didn’t work. I guess we’ll have to try again.”

The hope came surging back at the badly concealed contentment in Lex’s voice. Even more when Lex allowed Clark to draw him back down, and didn’t struggle when Clark wrapped his arms around him. Sometime soon, Clark was going to have to try and find that witch woman to thank her. And possibly ask her how to avoid breaking the curse.


End file.
